


Not Just a Safe

by kleptoandpyro



Series: Six Sentence Sunday Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonard Snart, Crimes & Criminals, Frottage, Kleptomania, Len is rampant, M/M, Mick is just happy to be there, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Top Mick Rory, Tumblr Prompt, breaking and entering kink, post-sex, power bottom Len, safe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/pseuds/kleptoandpyro
Summary: "It's not just a 'safe', Mick. It's the new Montgomery 5000."





	Not Just a Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Based on this ask here by Thette: https://kleptoandpyro.tumblr.com/post/183852204476/coldwave-unexpected-not-unwelcome

“Damn,” said Mick, voice threadbare and sluggish as he tried to catch his breath, stars still appearing and disappearing in his side vision, heart pounding in his ears. “Unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

It was late afternoon, the Rogues' Central City Safehouse warm and quiet save for the voices of the two only occupants inside. Len had sent the rest of the Rogues all off somewhere, told them he needed supplies or some shit; he didn’t, he just needed them gone, and for good reason.

The place wasn’t usually so unkempt - the days leading up to a heist often bringing out everyone’s inner pig - but usually it was blueprints, takeout cartons and weapons in various stages of development.

This time, however, it was laundry.

“When is it ever not welcome with you,” panted a very naked and freshly debauched Len beside Mick on the double mattress of the main bedroom; a bedroom covered in the remnants of their hastily removed clothes.

Mick swore he could even see some boxers hanging off the door-handle, and a belt drooping over the ceiling fan.

“Swear you could be on your deathbed and you’d still be down to bump uglies,” Len continued in a tone that would’ve sounded long suffering had it not been for the grin.

Mick, equally naked and satisfied, raised his eyebrows in a mildly surprised fashion and rumbled out, “Sounds like a good way to die if you ask me.”

Len just scoffed and raised his arms over his head to stretch and yawn languidly like a contented cat, a pleased noise at the back of this throat as he arched and relaxed.

Mick watched him in amusement, also getting a kick out of the litany of suck marks all over his partner’s skin; it made him thrill at the prospect of doing a job with Len marked like that, by him, underneath that parka. He was gonna have to rock a turtleneck for the immediate future, that was for sure cos of a particularly large hickey standing out on his pale neck.

Len wasn’t so usually down for bouts of rampant sex in the lead up to a job, often nose deep in schematics or casing sites for hours in the early hours of the morning; even doing pre-checks more often than not, dressing up in all sorts of costumes and integrating himself into the workforce of wherever they were due to break into.

Mick was honestly surprised that still, to this day, no one recognised him; the guy’s face was only on every goddamn poster and police precinct wall across America.

But here they were, coming down from the high of a damn good fuck. All he’d done was pick up one of the magazines that had been delivered to their door and read one of the articles; apparently Len had not read that one yet, because he’d taken one look at Mick as he listened to the words, dropped his paperwork, threw his parka to one of the ratty couches and practically dragged Mick by his crotch into the double bedroom.

It was such a rare occurrence that Mick hadn’t questioned it whatsoever, just counted his lucky stars and proceeded to give Len the best damn railing of his life while he could.

It was a thought that he found himself wanting to say out loud.

“You’re full of surprises, Boss,” he eventually chuckled, doing a flex of his own. “Seen plenty of our kind get a hard-on from guns and explosives, over the years - fast cars with huge rims; but never known a guy get hot to trot just from talking about a damn safe.”

Len snapped his head around and pinned Mick with a heady gaze - the only warning Mick got before Len rolled over and straddled him once more; Mick only had time to suck in a breath through his teeth and grab the slim hips before they fully planted themselves and did too much damage to his very sensitive flesh. He looked up at Len’s face and was almost taken aback at how _predatory_ it suddenly looked, a 180 from the picture of relaxation he’d just been, eyeing Mick with an intensity usually reserved for showdowns with the Flash; it was affecting, being on the other side of it.

“It’s not just a safe, Mick,” purred Len, all hints of satisfaction gone, a hint of outrage under all the drawl. He began to slowly undulate his hips against Mick’s spent cock and Mick could only try and control his breathing as he was slowly pushed through the overstimulation and up the hill back to life.

Len continued, reciting, “It’s the new ‘Montgomery 5000′ model with DNA analysing technology,” and Mick hissed as Len drew forward and back again on the slick skin, “multilingual voice activation,” he placed his palms flat on Mick’s chest and pushed down more firmly, “and supposed ‘thief proof’ smart lock giving it a RRP of $18 millon.”

The ‘$18 million’ was only half heard because Len had groaned through most of it.

“Shit Leonard,” moaned Mick, trying to decide if he wanted to push away the maddening sensation or bring it closer to he could rut against it more, and he squeezed his eyes shut to fight off the spasms in this thighs.

But that didn’t last long, and after just minutes of teasing, Mick’s eyes flew back open when Len raised himself up and started to guide the awakening cock back into his used hole, both of them sweating anew at the feeling of wet heat; Mick could only grab Len’s ass and pray for mercy once he was fully seated, practically mewling at once again buried inside that tight ring.

“And if you know what’s good for you,” gasped Len, bringing his face down closer to Mick’s frightened one with a devious smirk, “you’ll pick that brochure back up… _and tell me what else it can do.”_

Safes, briefcases, piggy banks; Mick didn’t give a damn what Len was into so long as he got to be the one right here, from now on, underneath the idiot, driving his cock upwards and giving him exactly what he needed for as long as Len needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [kleptoandpyro.tumblr.com](https://kleptoandpyro.tumblr.com)
> 
> Interested in talking Coldwave with other writers? Get involved in an Arrowverse community where we basically talk ships and fanworks and write fic all day long? Find beta readers and like minded folk?
> 
> Then join us in the [The Flarrowverse Shipyard Discord Server](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq)! You've got nothing to lose, come get involved!


End file.
